The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Azalea, botanically known as Rhododendron hybrida, an evergreen greenhouse-forcing type Azalea, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Promise`.
The new Azalea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Azalea varieties having uniform plant habit and uniform flowering, numerous flowers, dark green foliage, good foliage retention during the cooling and forcing periods, resistance to Cylindrocladium, and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Azalea originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla., of a proprietary selection identified as code number YB-0334 as the female, or seed, parent with a propriety selection identified as code number YB-0815 as the male, or pollen, parent.
Compared to plants of the female parent, plants of the new Azalea are more vigorous; have a more uniform plant habit; have better foliage retention and better tolerance to the cooling treatment. Compared to plants of the male parent, plants of the new Azalea are more outwardly spreading and have larger leaves and flowers.
The new Azalea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., in March, 1994. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable flower color, profuse and uniform flowering, improved foliage retention, uniform plant habit, excellent postproduction longevity, and resistance to Cylindrocladium.
Asexual reproduction of the new Azalea by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Azalea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.